Techrise
by DarksaberX
Summary: We all know the various stories of Kim, Ron, Shego, and the rest of the gang. But what happens when they're a bit more grown up and you throw a new character into the mix? The answer is pretty simple: TOTAL MAYHEM! This is a Kigo story, and I want to apologize ahead of time. It's my own story so the characters won't be perfect. But still, please enjoy!
1. Intro

We all know the various stories of Kim, Ron, Shego, and the rest of the gang. But what happens when they're a bit more grown up and you throw a new character into the mix? The answer is pretty simple: TOTAL MAYHEM! This is a Kigo story, and I want to apologize ahead of time. It has been so long since I watched any of the series that my portrayals of the various characters may not be what they were in the show. In fact, they probably won't even be close. But, if you read this, please try to keep in mind that since this is fanfic, it doesn't necessarily have to match what the original was like. So sit back, relax, and get ready for the madness to begin!


	2. Chapter 0: Setting the Stage

We begin our story five years after the end of the series. Kim and Shego have ended up settling down together, running a private investigation and security company, called Sleuth Inc. Monique works along with Kim, having discovered an unexpected knack for investigative work, and Ron and Tara have gotten together and are currently engaged. No one has heard from Bonnie in over three years, after she moved from Middleton to New York. Dr. Drakken has faded to an unpleasant memory, and all of the other super villains are either incarcerated or have simply vanished. This is were our story begins.


	3. Chapter 1: New foes, new freinds

Kim sat tossing her kimunicator from hand to hand, staring off into space. She hadn't had a single call for almost fifteen minutes, which in and of itself was a shocking rarity. Her mind wandered through her memories, thinking of all the close calls and near misses she'd had all through high school. It was hard to believe the number of times she had courted death, most often at the hands of the girl she now loved more than anything. As if the thought had summoned her, Kim felt Shego's arms wrap around her neck and kiss her cheek.

"Hey, sweetie," she said, resting her chin on the top of Kim's head. "Watcha doin?"

Kim reached up and laced her fingers with Shego's. "Just thinking about the past. Do you know, it's been almost four years since I had to fight a super villain of any kind? It's almost surprising, when you consider that six years ago I was saving the world almost every other day.

Shego chuckled. "Yeah, especially when you consider the fact that I was often the one you were saving the world from."

Kim grinned and stood up, then turned around and kissed Shego softly. "Yeah, funny how things turn out, huh?" Before things got any further, her phone beeped, and she sighed in exasperation. Shego giggled at the long suffering expression in her face, and Kim stuck her tongue out at her. Then she answered the kimunicator.

"So what's the sitch, Monique?"

"Well, I think I tracked down that shipment of diamonds that was stolen from our client, the Atlas Corporation," the other girl said, looking very pleased with herself.

Kim raised an eyebrow. "Really? That was fast, even by your standards."

Monique nodded. "Yeah, well, these guys were pretty careless. They left a trail so obvious that even Ron could've figured it out without any help."

"Hey, be nice," Kim said, laughing. "How are he and Tara doing, by the way? I know you had dinner with them last night."

Monique made a face at her. "Can't hide anything from you, can I? Yeah we had dinner. They're doing good, said to tell you that they miss you and hope to see you soon."

Kim nodded. "Well, I'm most definitely going to be there for the wedding. Have they settled on a date yet?"

"No, not yet," she said, shaking her head. "They both want a fall wedding though, so they're thinking sometime in October."

"Alright. Anyway, so what have you found out?" Kim asked, Shego looking over her shoulder.

"Well, I did a basic analysis of the shell casings, the body armor, weapons, and tattoos of the one guy the guards managed to take down. That was a dead end, so I ran his fingerprints and hit the jackpot. The guy was a paramilitary type from Columbia, with a rap sheet longer than I am tall. He was attached to a PMC that's known to hire out all manner of scum and low lifes to their clients. Then I just followed the money trail and traced it back to an account tied to a villa here," a map with a point highlighted appeared on the screen, "on a small island off the coast of Greece. Chances are, that's where your shipment ended up. I had the recon satellite do a flyover and a deep scan, but the place is so heavily scan proofed that it didn't pick up anything at all."

"Hm, well, sounds like we have our work cut out for us. Thanks, Monique," Kim said, and ended the call. She turned to Shego, an excited grin on her face. "Wanna come?"

Shego grinned and in reply held up a hand. With a whooshing sound, it was engulfed in burning green energy. "You kidding? You'd have to tie my up to keep me here."

Kim raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Sounds kinky." Then she turned and ran out of the room laughing as Shego chased after her.

**SIX HOURS LATER**

Shego looked down off the back ramp of the jet they were in at the island, a tiny emerald green dot surrounded by brilliant sapphire water. She jumped a little when Craig, the burly weapons specialist they brought on missions like this, clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, sorry, Ms. Shego, I didn't mean to startle you," he said, raising his voice to be heard over the howling of the wind. "Drop is in thirty seconds."

Shego nodded and went to stand next to Kim. The took Kim's hand in her's to steady herself, and smiled a little when she felt her give her hand a gentle squeeze. Kim was one of only a handful of people who knew that Shego didn't like heights, but Kim was the only one who didn't tease her about it.

A buzzer sounded and the cargo area was lit with red lights. After about ten seconds, another buzzer sounded and the lights turned green. With that, Kim, Shego, Craig, and the thirty five troopers they had brought with them dashed to the end of the ramp and then leaped out into space.

The wind blocked out all other sound with its tremendous roaring, and Kim squinted through the moisture on her visor to figure out where the landing zone was. She pulled the cord of her parachute at just the right moment and then drifted to the ground, landing with a thud. She rolled upright while at the same time drawing her twin pistols, Jackal and Coyote. They were powerful .50 caliber Desert Eagles, with muzzle brakes and counter weights to balance the monstrous guns heavy barrels and punishing recoil. They had been a birthday gift from Shego two years ago, and the pistols had saved her life countless times since. The others landed around her, bringing their assault rifles and submachine guns into ready positions, constantly scanning around them. Kim had to smile a little, always enjoying the talent and polish of the professionals she was surrounded by. Shego ghosted up next to her silently and made a few deft hand motions to the group, and as one, they began to advance through the predawn light.

"Hold," came the soft voice of one of the scouts in the mirco-bead in Kim's ear, and they all froze. They suddenly heard an odd, coughing pop, followed by a thud of something heavy hitting the ground.

"Clear," came the voice again, and the group started forward once more. They reached the outer perimeter of the compound and paused as they waited for Kim to decide what to do next. Before she could, there was a shout from the top of the wall. They all looked up to see a sentry emerging from a previously hidden door and pointing wildly in their direction. Kim raised her pistols and they boomed out, shattering the quiet that had descended. The sentry toppled backwards, two ragged holes in his chest.

"Contact! Contact! Contact!" Kim yelled, springing from cover and sprinting towards the wall. "All units, go loud! I repeat, go loud!" The group followed her as gunfire erupted around them. At the same time, two other groups, one from the east, and one from the southwest also attacked the compound.

They slammed up against the wall and took cover, shooting at anyone that tried to fire down on them.

"Babe, would you care to get the door?" Kim said to Shego in a tone that was almost conversational. Shego smiled and in response her hands flared with energy. She slowly sank her hand into the door, her fiery power burning through it and melting it like hot wax. With a shriek of metal on metal and a tortured groan the doors fell inwards. At almost exactly the same moment, two explosions rocked the compound as the other two teams breached the walls with carefully placed C4 charges. They flooded into the grounds, picking off the remaining few defenders and then swept into the house itself, a gigantic mansion. After about ten minutes later, they had cleared the entire place and met up again outside the main entrance.

Craig came up to the two of them and saluted smartly. "Ladies. My boys have searched the house from top to bottom and not only was there no one inside, but there was no trace of the diamonds either."

Shego looked at Kim. "Did Monique maybe miss something?" she asked.

Kim looked thoughtful for a moment, but then shook her head. "It's possible, but highly unlikely. I'll call her and have her go over the data again, but it's doubtful she'll find anything new. Meanwhile, we can search this place more thoroughly. There might be hidden rooms or something that you guys missed on the first sweep through."

She pulled out her kimunicator and dialed Monique. However, nothing happened. She tried again, and it still didn't work. She smacked it with her palm a few times and then tried again. Nothing.

"Huh," she said, thinking. "That's odd."

"What?" Shego asked, looking up from her conversation with Craig.

"I can't get ahold of Monique," she replied, tossing the device to Shego. "It's not that she's not answering, it's that the call isn't even connecting."

***THAT'S BECAUSE I AM NOT ALLOWING YOUR TECHNOLOGY TO FUNCTION.***

They all cringed and held their heads, the voice seeming to vibrate through the air, hearing it inside their minds as much as with their ears.

"Who...who's there?" Kim called out, her voice shaky and a little weak.

There was a silent flash of light and an imposing figure stood before them. It looked human, but had four arms, and a long, scorpion-like tail that arched over its head. It seemed to be made of what looked like polished silver with shimmering red highlights. It had two burning eyes, but no mouth.

"What are you?" Shego growled, holding her head and looking a little queasy.

***WHAT AM I?*** the creature responded, turning to face her. One of the soldiers was violently sick and another three simply passed out. ***IF YOU MUST KNOW, I AM NOT A WHAT, I AM A WHO, AND AS TO WHO I AM, YOU MAY CALL ME TECHNOR.***

Kim forced herself to stand and glared defiantly at the strange being before her. "Well, Technor, my name is Kimberly Ann Possible, and if that name doesn't mean anything to you, then it's certainly about to!" She took a stop forward, but was driven to her knees as his voice pounded through her mind again.

***OH, I KNOW WHO YOU ARE, MS. POSSIBLE, AND I KNOW WHO MS. SHEGO IS AS WELL. THAT IS WHY I LURED YOU HERE.***

Shego looked up at him, her eyes squinted with pain. "What...do you...mean?" she asked through gritted teeth.

***IT'S QUITE SIMPLE, REALLY. FOR MY PLANS TO PROGRESS THE WAY I NEED THEM TO, THE TWO OF YOU NEED TO DIE SO THAT THERE IS NO CHANCE OF YOUR INTERFERENCE CAUSING DISRUPTIONS. IT'S A PITY REALLY; I ADMIRE BOTH OF YOU FOR EVERYTHING THAT YOU HAVE ACCOMPLISHED UP UNTIL THIS POINT. I WISH I HAD TIME TO EXPLAIN FURTHER, BUT I'M ON A TIGHT SCHEDULE, AND MUST BE MOVING ON. SO THIS IS GOODBYE, KIM POSSIBLE.***

Before she could reply, excruciating pain lanced through her skull. She screamed and fell on her face, thrashing on the ground. It felt like someone was crushing her brain in a vise. Stars exploded behind her eyes, and she felt her nose begin to bleed heavily.

_**SLAM!**_

The pain vanished as something crashed into the ground next to her. There were several percussive booms of a shotgun followed by a whistling crack that she had never heard before. She opened her eyes and saw a figure standing over her. His right arm seemed to be fused with an enormous cannon, and his left arm had another gun that seemed to be strapped to the top. This was making the noise she couldn't identify. The weapon would discharge a mass of blue-white sparks, and she realized that it was a rail gun, a powerful weapon that fired projectiles at speeds upwards of mach 8. She turned her head and saw Technor backing away from the newcomer, several ragged holes having been torn clean through his body, although they didn't seem to be slowing him down much. His arms had transformed into a number of weapons, which he was blasting away with at the one who had attacked him. They weapons seemed to be having no affect, however, as they stranger simply strode forward through the gunfire, bullets bouncing off his body and falling to the ground as little more than bits of mangled lead and copper.

At last, with another soundless flash, Technor vanished, leaving them in a deafening silence as the last echoes of the gunfire faded away. The stranger stood still for a few moments longer and then with a series of rattles and clanks, his arms reformed, the guns seeming to fold up into his body, his arms once again taking on a normal appearance. He turned and started to walk over to where Kim was still kneeling. In a flash, Shego was between them, her hands shining dangerously.

"Back off, freak," she snarled, glaring at him.

The man appeared to be the same age as Shego and Kim. He had silver-white hair though, and his eyes were a storm cloud grey that made him look much older.

He snorted a laugh. "That's rich, coming from you, sparkplug," he shot back, and Kim giggled in spite of the tense situation. His voice was rich and deep, and he had an accent that had a mild accent that was quite pleasant to hear. Shego glanced down at her, frowning a little, and the man smiled. "Fine, you help her then. I was simply going to help her to her feet, nothing more."

Kim stood up and looked at him. "Well, thanks for saving our asses, but my main concern right now is you. Who and what are you?"

"Well, the one is much easier to answer than the other," he replied, making a slightly helpless gesture. "My name is David Alderuth. As for what am I...well, that's going to take significantly longer to explain, so why don't we do it back at your base of operations? We're not exactly safe here."

Shego looked at Kim, who shrugged. "If it will help, I promise I will answer any questions you might have about Technor as well," David said. "There's very little about that monster that I don't know." Kim thought for a moment more, then nodded.

"Alright," she said. "Deal. Craig, get everyone up and moving. Shego, call in the extraction plane. Let's get the hell out of here."

_**To be continued as soon as I write more of it! I promise not to keep you waiting too long! Please feel free to let me know what you think and offer advice! Ii can always use new ideas!**_


End file.
